


A Normal Day In The Office

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "Let’s talk about sexual harassment," the woman from the government program they were being forced to attend began making most people in the room give small groans in annoyance. [Shino x Tenten] Naruto AU Week - Day 7 Prompt: Free Day (Office AU)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 10
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	A Normal Day In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another entry for Naruto AU Week day 7 free day prompt! Just an excuse for some office sex no lies xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene.
> 
> Naruto AU Week - Day 7 Prompt: Free Day (Office AU)

"Let’s talk about sexual harassment," the woman from the government program they were being forced to attend began making most people in the room give small groans in annoyance.

"Let’s not bother," Kiba, the senior sales rep, muttered under his breath from the seat beside her and she couldn't help but agree. "Besides," the dog lover grinned. "It's a bit too late for this office isn't it?"

That made Tenten, the head of QA, grin.

Leaf Technologies was a small but slowly growing IT firm on the outskirts of Konoha city. It only had around thirty employees and Kurenai and Hinata, their HR department, must be amazing at the screening process of hiring because every member of their team got on well together, both during work hours and outside.

With that came office relationships, Kiba himself was dating the receptionist Ino, the company's doctor and masseuse Sakura was dating the office manager and event’s organiser Naruto. Heck, Kurenai herself was married and had a child with Asuma from Accounting.

"I’m sorry?" The government employee threw Kiba's way, clearly catching on he was talking when he should have been listening. "Did you say something?"

Kiba just gave her a sarcastic smile in reply. "I said your job is both needed and meaningful lady."

Tenten barely contained her amused grin.

As the woman started speaking again, throwing a subtle glare in Kiba's direction for good measure, Tenten lifted her head and scanned the room for one of their senior developers.

She found him sitting on the other side of the room to her and Kiba, looking as mysterious and silently attractive as always, all fitted shirts, secretive sunglasses, and dignified demeanour. He was usually the smartest guy in the room and the simple fact that his deep seductive toned voice just _did_ things to her meant there were days she could scarcely think about anything else except the enigma that was Shino Aburame.

She caught Shino's gaze over the frames of his sunglasses when he himself looked up and feeling cheeky threw a wink his way; when she saw his eyebrow raise in question, she hid her grin by looking down.

When she cupped her hand in palm, elbow on the table and looked back at her tall, dark and mysterious co-worker he, with two elegant flicks of his thumb flicked his top two buttons of his shirt open, only giving a hint of the delicious skin underneath before leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his spiky dark auburn brown hair.

She didn't think she had taken a breath the whole time she was watching, _damn_ that was hot, she could practically feel herself drool, did he know how attractive that was? How attractive _he_ was?

Well, she grinned. Wasn't that an idea? It _was_ rather stuffy in here.

Tenten fanned her face openly with her hand before, as nonchalantly as she could casting her gaze his way to make sure he was watching her, and she was thrilled to find he was indeed still looking her over she unbuttoned her own top two buttons before fanning herself again; not even trying to hide her amused look this time.

She smirked at him then, as if to say "your turn Aburame"; from the small upturn to lips he was willing to rise to the challenge.

He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs then and elegantly rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbows, never looking away from her face making Tenten bite her lip and tap her nails on the desk in front of her to give her hands something to do; dammit she loved that, watching his toned forearms when he typed made her daydream ideas go wild.

She couldn't be out done, could she?

The head of QA slowly undid both her hair buns, letting her long hair fall around her shoulders, when she flicked her eyes up she definitely saw the senior developer bite his lower lip for a second before raising an eyebrow at her latest move when she flicked her hair over her shoulder to quickly run her nails over her neck.

The Aburame moved his hand to the side of his glasses.

Instead of pulling his sunglasses down, in what she hoped was Shino about to look over the tops of them to make direct eye contact with her, he pushed them up and she must have pouted because she saw him smirk for just a second before schooling his features.

Next thing she knew the woman giving the presentation was thanking everyone for attending, Tenten hadn't heard two words the woman had said after the opening.

"Well that was boring," Kiba announced as he stood and stretched, everyone else in the room doing the same and quickly heading for the door to go to lunch to heal their boredom. "I'm gonna grab Ino and head on and get lunch, you wanna come with?"

"No, you lovebirds go on," Tenten dismissed the sales rep with a flick of her wrist. "I'll find something in a bit."

"Catch ya later then!"

The Inuzuka practically dashed out the same door everyone else had used, the one in the direction of the main entrance but Tenten headed through the other door, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the lingering Aburame.

Her high heels clicking against the tiles were the only sound in the hallway as she headed back towards her desk; she really should finish that code review of Shikamaru's PR before she-

Tenten's thoughts cut off when she felt someone behind her with their hands on her waist, she hadn't heard a thing.

"I; thoroughly; enjoyed your little show Tenten," the warm breath in her ear made her whole-body shiver and her breath catch in her throat. "You look absolutely; delectable; with your hair down."

"Shino," she breathed a little taken off guard. His hands did fit so perfectly around her waist like she imagined they would.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled into a supply closet with her back against the wall and the Aburame against her front.

"You do believe you are rather; humorous; don't you?"

She bit her lip then to stop a surprised gasp escaping her, when he pressed against her even more the differences in their height was magnified and she had to lean her head back to be able to look at his face. "A little bit yea."

Tenten was completely caught off guard when Shino fisted his hands in her hair and kissed her, when she excitedly kissed back a moment later the developer's hands moved from her hair to pulling her as close to him as possible.

"You are so breath taking," the developer said against her lips making her head feel even more fuzzy than it did when she lost all her air to his kiss. "Why do you; insist; on tormenting me Tenten?"

"Tormenting you?" The QA engineer repeated nearly laughing, running her fingers through his hair like he had done earlier. "I don't want you _tormented_ Shino I want you _kissing me_."

He did then, harder, and firmer than before and Tenten couldn't stop herself from sighing in delight.

Shino tasted like the dark rich coffee he drank in the mornings with just a little dash of something sweet underneath.

The bun haired woman's fingers started undoing his shirt buttons, she wanted to run her hands over the skin he had teased her with earlier.

"Did you undo your top buttons earlier just to tease me?" She asked between kisses.

The Aburame's fingertips skimming the sensitive skin of her neck made her shiver. "You do; have a way of making me feel; rather warm."

She grinned at that.

Hands on her waist again he dropped to his knees and bent his head back to look at her; having Shino on his knees, shirt open, at her feet sent a dark delicious thrill to her very core.

"Do you wear these; tight; skirts; on purpose?" Shino asked as he ran his hands down her covered legs only to immediately start pushing the material of her form fitting black pencil skirt up around her waist, running his hands up her now bare legs in the process.

"If you mean, have I been wearing them recently to make you stare at my ass, then yes, I have."

Her breath hitched when he gave a light kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Well I can assure you; it has worked," he planted a line of kisses to her thigh then. "Your legs have been at the; forefront; of my thoughts; for weeks."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. "I said I wanted you to stare at my _ass_ Shino."

His eyes met hers over the rim of his glasses; what was usually a hazel brown was a more of a russet colour now.

"Where do you believe my vision drifts to; after; your legs?"

She pulled him up by his shirt collar with both hands and kissed him again, her hands immediately undoing his belt as his hands gripped one thigh, to bring it around his waist and his other moved to the back of her neck.

Tenten grinned a teasing grin when he hissed through his teeth when she took a hold of his impressive hard length.

"You're already so hard," she breathed against his lips making his hiss turn into a gasp when she gave a slow pull of his dick.

"I have you in my arms; kissing you; touching you," the coder's fingertips ghosted over her pulse then. "How could I not?"

Tenten felt the need to take a shaky breath at that.

"As much as I want you naked so I can see all of you I don't think I can wait."

With a swift kiss she turned around and ground her ass into his imposing length, making his grip on her hips tighten. When she threw an arm behind her to bring him flush against her Shino outright growled into her ear making her groan in her throat.

She felt him simply move her underwear to the side and felt him push into her without any guidance; the man was smart after all.

He clamped his hand over her mouth just as she was about to let out a loud moan, fuck he felt incredible.

"Be; silent," she almost came just from that alone, Kami his voice was so deep and demanding, he could tell her to do almost anything and she would do it. He pressed his face into her neck, and she could feel him take a few unsteady breaths himself. "Do you really want us; to be found?"

"As long as you stay in me everyone in this office could watch for all I care," she told him truthfully, a little breathless herself, Kami she was stretched _so good_.

With the first pull out and push back in she had to clamp her own hand over his, afraid the hand over her mouth wouldn't be enough to dampen her sounds.

"Is that so?" Oh, Kami help her his _voice_.

"Oh yea," the tester confessed, turning her head slightly to plant a kiss to his jaw. "I've dreamed about just sitting in your lap in the middle of the office floor and riding you at your desk."

His growl at that made her whine.

"How very convenient; I have had the same dream," his grip on her body tightened but he never sped up, simply rocking into her at a slow even pace, like they had all the time in the world. "You are somehow even more; beautiful; with my cock inside you."

That made her whimper that time.

"But that is only; one; fantasy I have had of you," he confessed making her nerves light up. "Would you care to the hear the others?"

Fuck she had never wanted anything else more in her life; except for Shino to never leave her that was.

"Tell me," Tenten downright pleaded.

"You; naked; in my bed."

She hmm'd in her throat at that; that sounded like a very good start.

"Me covering every inch of you in caresses; leaving no part of you unkissed; wanting to kiss you for so long I memorise your taste; seeing your smile in the dying sunlight; sleeping with you curled around me; waking up beside you; seeing how many shades of brown your hair and eyes have; in the morning light."

How did he manage to be so romantic when he was inside her, in a closet, in their workplace? Only Shino Aburame could pull that off. As awkward as the angle was, she had to pull him into a kiss after that; her heart demanded it.

The senior developer was practically hugging her as he moved ridiculously slow inside her; so, slow she could feel every beautiful inch of him moving in and out of her. His arms wrapped around her upper arms, his fingers holding her cheek in such a way he held her to him even more and he could switch easily between burying his face in her neck to planting kisses to it.

She grabbed his forearms tight to steady herself, to hold him close, as her head fell back onto his shoulder.

"Shino, I can't," Tenten admitted with a cry. "You feel amazing, I've wanted this for so long, I can't-"

"Go on," he told her as he gave her shoulder a little nip with his teeth. "Let me feel you."

Her orgasm was as slow and filling as their pace itself was. She could actually feel her breath leave her and her head fill to the brim in light euphoric feelings and a breath of his name slipped past her lips without her having to think about it.

One of the coder's arms came down to wrap around her waist, to try to pull her even closer even though they were already flush against each other and he actually sighed her name as he came; her body twitched at the absolutely tantalizing sound it was. She wanted to hear him say her name like that for the rest of her days.

How Shino managed to hold them both up she had no idea. Those fantastically muscled forearms must be accompanied with some brilliant leg muscles too.

"You are; amazing; Tenten," the Aburame panted planting kisses to her neck, shoulder, and cheek. "Just; simply; everything about you."

She grinned in bashfulness as she pressed her nose into his cheek; her grin widening when she actually felt him nudge her nose with his. "You've already had sex with me Shino you don't need to compliment me anymore."

"I am not; I-" when she laughed, he realised she was joking and frowned. "That was; not; humorous. I would never-"

"Oh, Shino I'm sorry," she quickly apologised followed by a loud gasp when he slipped out of her. "I know you're not like that," the QA engineer wrapped her arms around his shoulders then. "You've just embarrassed me with all those nice things you said is all."

"I promise you;" he held her tighter. "I have many more; truths; to tell you."

"Wanna have lunch now?" she pressed a kiss to his lips. "And have a proper date on Saturday? We could make some of those other dreams of yours come true," Tenten dragged him into a longer kiss then. "Waking up beside you sounds like the stuff of dreams in itself."

Shino kissed her deeply then, almost sighing into her mouth.

"I would be; delighted."

Tenten smiled brightly at that.

Maybe the mandatory sexual harassment seminar wasn't a _complete_ waste after all; and when Shino placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his own to press a kiss to the back of it just as they walked past the woman who had just finished lecturing them about inter-office fraternisation, making her look truly appalled, well, wasn't that just the icing on the cake?


End file.
